


Operation haircut

by GeekGasm



Series: Harry Potter AU madness [4]
Category: ATEEZ (Band), GOT7, Harry Potter AU - Fandom, Monsta X (Band), NCT (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M, Humor, The Mullet has to go, You cant trust them alone
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:48:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23414083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeekGasm/pseuds/GeekGasm
Summary: After a rough time in class, you find the guys in the courtyard planning to cut HoongJoong's mullet off and you get dragged along
Series: Harry Potter AU madness [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1445494
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Operation haircut

You tightened your grip on your textbooks as you walked from Transconfirgration class a migraine starting at the base of your skull. You sighed as you ran your fingers through your hair you looked into the courtyard to see the guys all huddled around each other. 

You smiled as it seemed your day was getting better. You walked over to them with a smile on your face before you could say something to them to let them know you were walking up to them you heard San say 

" That shit has got to go it's getting out of control." 

" Yeah, it's not fun to find it everywhere." 

" So what your saying is we are cutting that shit okay...okay." 

You heard Changkyun say. You frowned as you said, " What are you guys doing?" San, Jungkook, Mingi, Taeyong, Changkyun, and Jaehyun all pulled apart from their huddle and looked at you wide-eyed. They all smiled at you. 

" Y/N." 

They all said happily you crossed your arms at them as you raised an eyebrow at them. " What are you guys doing." Changkyun smiled at you as he pulled you down to sit next to him as he said 

" Why don't you sit and talk with us." 

You fell into the seat next to him with a huff as you glared at him. You snatched your hand back from him as you got comfortable in the seat you narrowed your eyes at him as he just smiled at you. 

" So when are we doing this," Jungkook said as he moved closer to you. " What are you guys even doing." You said again waiting for one of them to answer you. 

" We're cutting HongJoong's mullet off," Mingi said finally giving you an answer. You nodded your head yes as you laid your head down on Changkyun's shoulder letting what Mingi said sink in your eyes snapped open as you said. 

" You guys are doing what!" You yelled looking at them like they all grew three heads Changkyun put his hand over your mouth as the others shushed you. 

" Can you say it any louder." He hissed looking around making sure no one heard you. You rolled your eyes as you tried to talk but it came out muffled. 

" What," Taeyong said looking at you confused you rolled your eyes and huffed as you tapped Changkyun's wrist as a way of saying to let you go. 

" Are you going to yell again?" He asked looking at you with distrust you held up to fingers as a way saying you swear you won't yell again. He nodded his head as he removed his hands away from your mouth. 

" Next time you do that I will lick you." You told him he gave a small laugh. 

" You might start something in public you won't be able to finish." He said winking at you. you rolled your eyes looking back at the whole group noticing that Johnny had joined the table you nodded your head at him and he gave you a small smile back. 

" So why are you guys cutting his hair he likes his mullet." 

" We know that's why it has to go its getting everywhere and it is getting too damn long," San said 

" Then just ask him to cut it a little bit not you know plan to cut it off for him and maybe mess up his hair in the process." 

" We gave him time and his time is up," Mingi said pushing his glasses up his nose the rest of the guys nodded there heads in agreement 

" You try sharing a dorm with him it's like living with a girl," Jungkook said making Jaehyun nodded. 

" Yeah we find strands of his hair everywhere he sheds more than Jackson's cat and I would rather deal with the cat," he said 

" Guys I say you guys really should think about this though what are you guys going to do creep into the Gryffindor common house and cut it off." You tried to make them see that this plan was crazy and that they shouldn't do it. 

" Is it creeping if they are invited," Jungkook said smiling at you. You sighed as you rubbed your temples. 

" Jeabum is going to have you guys scrubbing the floors of the whole common room and Shownu will have you guys cleaning the locker rooms for weeks and not to mention whatever punishment the headmaster comes up did you guys even think how Hongjoong is going to feel." 

" He will thank us because we're doing him a favor," Wooyoung said as he sat down next to San setting his books on the table they started to go into plans breaking up into groups. You shook your head as you realized they were going to go through with this no matter what you said. You had to tell him you couldn't just let this go down you wouldn't feel right knowing that you knew and didn't say anything you started to pack up your things slowly so they wouldn't notice. 

" So Y/N in group C." 

You looked at them as they looked at you. You started to mess with the edge of your robe. 

" What? I wasn't listing sorry." 

"It's fine you are in group C with me," Changkyun said looking at you smiling like he knew what you were internally planing. 

" Okay I will run the groups back for you Y/N 

Group Alpha is Jungkook, Mingi, and san since we need them to get Jaebum out the common and as far from the Gryffindor common house as possible." 

" What about Shownu and Jackson?" You asked as you started to wonder how long they have been planning this. 

" Already covered Shownu and Jackson usually go to training with Jooheon, Jin, Kihyun, and Jimin so they won't be back for hours since after they usually go to the lunch hall and talk about the pro league. Then they catch up on the games so they will be gone for a while during that time HoonJoong likes to nap in the common room in front of the fire after he finishes homework. So we can get him when he's sleeping but we have to move quickly and Beta group has to tire him out first so he will be out cold until dinner but remember we only have maybe 20 minutes tops before Jaebum comes back or gets bored of Alpha group." Johnny said sounding like he has repeated this a million times already. 

You thought this plan didn't scare you before you were terrified now. All the details into the planning and how far they thought this out concerned you it sounded like they had been planning this for weeks and weeks on end. Part of you wanted to ask how long they had been planning this but you felt that was a question better left unanswered. knowing the group in front of you anything was possible what makes it worst you just got dragged along for the ride to watch this go down.


End file.
